Latveria
Hassenstadt Castle in the capital of Hassenstadt was constructed in 1593, by King Stefan I and Count Sabbat. World War II During World War II; Fortunov Family retained control on the throne. The latest king Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov, Baron of Sabbat, Baron of Haasen, Baron of Krozi. Even then, the country was a technological leader and Baron Wolfgang von Strucke solicited their help in exchange for not overrunning the country with Nazis. Although Latveria was spared from the Nazi was machine, the Fortunov took notes on leadership from Adolf Hitler. Reign of the Fortunov Family After the war he became and even more ruthless leader persecuting local gypsy clans. One of the Clan's the Zefiro had one of the greatest healers in Europe; Werner von Doom and his wife Cynthia a practitioner of magic. The gave birth to their son Victor von Doom shortly before Cynthia's death. Cynthia became fed up with the constant persecution of her people and made a pact with the demon Mephisto for more power in exchange for her soul. The spell gave her power and she wiped out an entire town, including its women and children, something that horrified Cynthia. She later fell by one of the King's soldiers. Other prominent Zefiro's were Werner's best friend Boris and his granddaughter Valeria, whom was friends and later the lover of Victor. Years later, Werner was asked by the King to try and cure his wife of cancer. When he failed he took himself and Victor into the Latverian Alps to flee retribution. While they escaped imprisonment, by the time Boris and the others found them, Werner had suffered severe frostbite and later died of exposure. Before his death, Werner had Boris promise to look after Victor. Furious over the death of his parents, Victor found his mothers trunk of arcane objects and began studying both magic and science. He became a thorn in the king's side for years until he was asked to study at State University in the United States of America. There Victor became obsessed with contacting the afterlife resulting in an accident that scared his face. He later returned to Latveria in an iron suit and calling himself Doctor Doom. With his advanced skills in science and sorcery he gathered his people together and overthrew the King, slaying him and taking over Latveria for his own. Reign of Doom During Doom's long rule of the country,the Zefiro were no longer persecuted and likely disbursed among the general population. To this day Boris remains ever faithful to Doom. While Valeria was recently killed by Doom and her skin fashioned into a suit of enchanted armor. Doom has kept the nation protected from international affairs and economic downturns. Doom's personal patents in the field of high technology and specially robotics are the main export of the country. Though he has been dethroned a number of times, von Doom has inevitably managed to return to the throne of his country and restore the nation to economic prosperity within a matter of months. Despite (or perhaps because of) its complete lack of a native super-hero populace, Latveria boasts an unparalleled rate of safety. The nation is policed by guardian robots designed and manufactured by Doctor Doom himself. Due to Doom's constant activities that drive him away from Latveria, the monarch is often absent. After Doom's descent to Hell at the hands of the Fantastic Four, the nation was a target for conquest by the neighboring countries. Iron Man alluded to the fact that several dictators might have attempted to rule Latveria in Doom's absence or that, while Doom goes through one of his famous disappearances, other people might take over before Doom comes back and deposes them.Avengers Disassembled Doom also uses Doombots, robotic versions of himself, to keep the peace while he's away. Andro The first of an android army; Andro developed a mind of its own, and refused to obey Doom. He has since led rebellions against Doom in attempts to liberate his robotic brethren. The Marquis of Death a mysterious inter-dimensional traveler, known as the Marquis of Death, whom destroyed much of Latveria and severely reduced the population. The damage he caused was altered via Doom's use of time travel, and the Marquis himself, was killed by Doom for the attack. Red Skull on two occasions, the Red Skull has been able to occupy Latveria, but these coups were undone within days. The Fantastic Four once occupied Latveria, but surrendered the country in the face of mounting international pressure. Doomwar During the Doomwar; Latveria entered in conflict with the Kingdom of Wakanda. The relations between the two countries are vague, it is know that the two kingdoms maintained a treaty of unknown form (i.e. trade or non-aggression pact). When Wakanda refused a proposed alliance by Doom, on the grounds that neither the King (Black Panther) or Queen Consort (Storm) of Wakanda could trust Doom, Doom invaded the country for its rich national resource of Vibranium. This conflict effectively destroyed any former treaties or alliances. Doom's Abdication Following a change of heart that accompanied having his facial features restored, Victor von Doom abdicated the throne of Latveria. Without him to run Latveria, the country fell into a civil war, and became a vulnerable target of attacks from neighboring countries. Latveria soon fell under United States protection until a preliminary democratic government could be implemented. Facts Localization * Latveria is located between the nations of Hungary, Serbia, and Romania. It also borders Symkaria, home of Silver Sable. Surrounded by the Carpathians to the north and the Malhela range to the south, Latveria has remained protected from the strife of neighboring countries. Languages The major languages of Latveria are; German, Hungarian, Latverian (a local dialect, that is a derivative of Hungarian) and Romany (an Indic language of the gypsies, spoken in many dialects). Economy The monetary unit used in Latveria is the Latverian Franc. Doom's personal patents in the branch of technology that deals with the design, construction, operation, and application of robots. Doom is known to export patents of his robots to other countries in favour of the public treasury of his country, however these patents are generally outdated by Doom's standards and the latest designs are kept for himself and the Latverian Army. Furthermore, many (if not all) of Doom's robots feature a self-destruct device, so that Doom can personally destroy them should they be used against him. Doom's personal patents in the branch of physics and technology concerned with the design of circuits using transistors and microchips, and with the behavior and movement of electrons in a semiconductor, conductor, vacuum, or gas. Defenses The Latverian Army numbering 2000 men and approximately 500 Servo-Guard robots. It is comprised of both the Latverian Ground Forces and Latverian Airforce. Doctor Doom serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Latverian Armed Forces. The Latverian Armed Forces are trained to be absolutely loyal and efficient. With the military dogma being victory or death, but never defeat.The human soldiers of the Latverian Armed Forces remain brave when defending Latveria, however they have been reported to become cowardly when fighting superhuman threats, unless Doctor Doom himself is present on the battlefield. * Elite Doom Guards'''Marvel VS. System (Card Game). * '''Doom’s Personal Guard: Formed of at least 1000 Warrior Robots and 50 Latverian humans (as an alleged propaganda tool, to show Doom values humans too). * Doom Squad: Formed by Doctor Doom from four of the best human soldiers in the Latverian Armed Forces. They were provided with high-tech battle-suits, designed by Doom himself; “To defeat the Fantastic Four”. Latveria lacks an official standing navy, due to being a land-locked-country. Politic and international relations * National Motto: "We master all that lies before". The capital city of Latveria is "Hassenstadt" later renamed Doomstadt, located just north of the Kline River. The administrative center is Castle Doom. For centuries the nation had been ruled by the Fortunov family as an absolute monarchy. The later adopted a constitutional monarchy with the Prime minister being no more then a puppet to the king. This however came to an end when Doctor Doom took over his native land. Internationally Doctor Doom's rule and regime is recognized as a Dictatorship, this is due to the combined factors of Doom's rule with total power over the country and his obtainment of power by force. In practice and by his own admission, Doom's rule is that of an Absolute Monarch, or as Doom prefers to call it an "Enforced Monarchy". He created his own nation holiday "Doom's Day" an eclectic holiday, celebrated whenever Doom declares it. The day chosen by Doom as the anniversary of Latveria's founding was his mother's birthday. They are now a member of the United Nations. This allowed them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Latverian Embassy in the United States of America. Education Education in Latveria, seems to be provided for by the government (in this case Doom), based on Doom’s mention of education being universal in Doomwar when showing Earth under his control to the Panther Goddess (Bast); thus one can assume that if Doom provides universal education when he rules the world, then he would provide it in Latveria. However, the education is most likely controlled by Doom, and thus various subjects and taught concepts are most likely censored. Technology Due to technological advancements far beyond anything in any other nation Latveria has managed to remain unfoulled by industrial pollutants. Because of Doom's many weapons and his mere presence in Latveria the country is considered a world superpower. See Doctor Doom's robots. | PointsOfInterest = * Boars’ Vale: * Castle von Doom (Castle Doom): Located within Doomstadt, the castle was constructed in 1588 by King Stefan I and Count Sabbat. It serves as Doom’s royal and official residence. * Doom Falls: * Folding City: An experiment in space/time began by Doctor Doom that left the entire complex phased outside normal perception and interaction. * Werner Academy: It is named in honour of Doctor Doom's father Werner von Doom. * Kron Victory Sward: Located within Doomstadt. * Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park: Located within Doomstadt. It is named in honour of Doctor Doom's mother Cynthia von Doom. * Doomstadt Rathauz: Located within Doomstadt. * Doomstadt Rail Station: Located within Doomstadt. * Latverian Academy of the Sciences: Located within Doomstadt. * Monument Park: Located within Doomstadt. * St. Peter Church: Located within Doomstadt. * St. Blaise Church: Located within Doomstadt. * Heroic Andrew Boulevard: Located within Doomstadt. * Old Town of Doomstadt: Located within Doomstadt and being overlooked by Castle von Doom (Castle Doom). * Slokovia: A neighboring nation, which was divided by religious strife when it’s people began to worship the Asgardian Thunder God Thor; when the country’s rulers were overthrown, Doom expanded Latveria’s borders by quietly annexing the country. * Latverian Southern Border: The Latverian border to the Kingdom of Symkaria, it is located alongside the Draken River. * Doomsport Airport: The only airport for the country, Doomsport lies on the southern outskirts of Doomstadt. It maintains two runways and a modern terminal, but flights into and out of Doomsport are quite limited. Capital City * Doomstadt: Capital city and seat of the Kingdom of Dr. Victor von Doom, located just north of the Kline River. Major Cities * Doomsburg: * Doomsdale: * Doomsvale: * Doomton: * Doomwood: Mountains * Mount Sorcista: The demon sorceress Pandemonia lives on Mount Sorcista. * Mount Victorum: * Viscayin Mountains: * Carpathian Mountains: The Carpathian mountain system surrounds Latveria. Forests * Doomwood Forest: Lakes and Rivers * Draken River: The Latverian border to the Kingdom of Symkaria. * Klyne River: Located just south of Doomstadt]. * Doom Lake: Located within Doomstadt, to the left of Castle von Doom (Castle Doom). Alternative Realities Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe) Dr. Victor Van Damme returned to Latveria, and in six months turned the country around. Latveria went from being a Third World nation to the ninth-richest country in the world. While seemingly happy, the citizens of Latveria are bearers of Doom's Dragon tattoos. He was revered by its citizens, who referred to him as "the good doctor". Earth-295 (Age of Apocalypse) An ancient castle located within Latveria, was where Victor von Doom was raised as royalty in it's ruins. After a Mutant uprising, Latveria was turned into a processing facility. All unworthy, criminal or threatening mutants in Europe are sent there and turned into a primordial genetic soup to be used for scientific experiments. Due to its lucrative genetic production, Latveria is afforded some autonomy by both Weapon Omega's empire in the west and Omega Red's empire in the east who both desire its gene-pools. It eventually came under the control of Emma Frost. Victor von Doom brokered a deal with her to allow the human Latverian population to survive in camps instead of being exterminated. Earth-311 (1602) Latveria is ruled by Count Otto von Doom, to whom imprisoned the Four from the Fantastick within Castle Doom. Resultantly, the castle was attacked by a collection of heroes who tried to free the Four from the Fantastick. Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) Various power struggles over the fate of Latveria, end with most of the country destroyed by nanites. Earth-1610 (Ultimate) The devastating Ultimatum event, which caused global catastrophe, left Latveria to suffer a little ice age; covering the entire nation under deep snow and ice. Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) Latveria has been devastated, with Castle Doomstadt being besieged by Zombified Super-Heroes (despite being defended by a magical force-field), as it is the last remaining location on Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) which has any uninfected Humans. Unfortunately, several hordes of Zombified Super-Heroes break through the magical force-field protecting the castle, thus the castle is ransacked by the Zombies and infect the available Humans (thankfully the Latverian civilians are teleported safely into a different dimension by Doctor Doom). Earth-9047 (Humorverse) Alternatively known as Latveria''I'll Be Doom For Christmas'' in ''What The--!?'' #11 or Flatveria''Secret Wars III'' in ''What The--!?'' #1, it is Doctor Doof's headquarters. Earth-9997 (Earth-X) Castle Doom (within Latveria), formally served as the residence of Victor von Doom (until his death), and then served as the residence of Reed Richards (who had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle). Following the construction of the "Human Torches", Reed Richards resumed residence at Castle Doom with Benjamin Grimm (Thing) and his family (Alicia Masters-Grimm/Buzz Grimm/Chuck Grimm) as well as Adam Warlock (Him) and Ayesha (Her). Earth-58163 (House of M) New Latveria, one of the last remaining Human societies in a Mutant dominated world. It is ruled by the Latverian Royal Family, the von Doom's. Earth-121698 (Fantastic Four movies) Though not shown in the first film, it was mentioned when Doom's company investors suggested him to go back to his home country of Latveria. Also, the inscription on the glass case containing the iconic mask says that it was a presentation from the citizens of Latveria for Doom's services. It shown in the second film, as it was where Doom had been transported to after his defeat in the first film. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Latveria at Wikipedia General references * }} Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Doctor Doom's Bases